I can't help but mess with you
by GriGri1231
Summary: Story betwenn Oikawa and an OC created by me :D ATTENTION: For those of you who haven't read the manga and only follow the anime, you will be immediately spoiled. But the only thing I'm spoiling is the ending of this second season and nothing more. But, if it's inevitable me spoiling I will warn you in the beginning of the chapter.
1. Prologue

Despite losing to Karasuno in the preliminaries and missing their final chance at going to the Nationals, Aoba Josai's third years kept on attending club practice so as to play with their teammates until they graduated, and teach their "kouhais" all they could.

That day after practice, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime were headed towards Tooru's house to play some videogames, when they noticed someone with a different school uniform at their school gate. It didn't take the ace setter even one second to realize which school's it was: Shiratorizawa. "Urgh", he thought. After losing so many times to the powerhouse, he had gained a certain "disgust" towards them (more like he felt inferior, specially to Ushiwaka, and that was a feeling he didn't particularly enjoy, being the cool setter admired by all that he was).

But that someone standing there wasn't the ace of Shiratorizawa, thankfully, but a girl. A dark-red haired girl, 170 cm tall (give or take). As soon as she saw the guys from the corner of her eyes, she turned to them and smiled (a smile that Oikawa couldn't quite understand if it was honest or fake; either way, it wasn't towards him, but surprisingly, towards his good friend, "Iwa-chan").

As she came closer, Hajime quickly realized who it was and greeted her "Oh, Fujimoto-san, long time no see!", and the beautiful girl answered "Osu! Long time indeed! Sorry for bothering you after your practice, but my brother who came to visit us some time ago couldn't meet with yours and so he asked me to deliver you this, whatever it is. Could you give it to your brother?" she asked while handing Hajime a small package.

"I see, thanks, I'll give it to him! Sorry you had to go out of your way." After thanking her he sensed the look Oikawa was giving him as if he was saying «Iwa-chan~, mind presenting us? You're leaving me out ~».

"Hum…yeah, by the way, this guy here is…" Hajime started.

"Oikawa Tooru, yes, I know" she suddenly interrupted him with a grin on her face "You're quite famous", the red-head said, now facing Seijoh's captain.

"AhAh thank you~" he said, not really knowing what he was thanking her for, "Well, you know me, but I'm sorry, you are?"

"Oh yeah, my name is Fujimoto Ayano. My older brother is friends with Hajime's. I'm also a third year in high school like you guys. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hai, pleasure to meet you too, Ayano-chan~" answered Tooru with his fake smile that could fool all his girl fans, but not his good friend Iwaizumi, and apparently, not Ayano, but she said nothing and returned the smile with one also pretty fake, while thinking «Ayano-chan? AhAh, quite flamboyant…».

For a moment there, Hajime thought he could see sparks between the two, but he wasn't sure, I mean, he did know Oikawa's mask really well, but did Ayano also have one? It's not like he knew her, they were just acquainted. But what he did know is that this meeting had become quite dangerous for some reason.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Chapter 1 - Shittykawa

Two hours had already passed since the fateful meeting and Oikawa still looked pissed, not only because of the meeting but also due to the fact that Iwaizumi was winning most of the games, which just showed how childish Tooru could be. Sick of his best-friend pouting, Hajime asked "So, mind telling me just why you've been in a cranky mood ever since we left school? Should I just go home so I don't have to see your ugly mug anymore?"

"So mean Iwa-chan~ I know you're jealous of fabulous me and my popularity…" immediately interrupted by Iwa's fist, "Let's see how long «fabulous you» will still have a decent face to show his fans! Forget it, I won't show concern for you anymore", yelled Hajime now also with a pissed face.

" _Gomen, gomen_ …*sigh*…I don't know, for some reason, I felt your friend Ayano was totally mocking me behind her fake smile…I've never met a girl who reacted that way towards me!"

"…You're really stupid, if only your fans could see you right now…And you're one to talk, always having that «friendly» attitude towards people and showing phony smiles to everyone…"

"Eh~ I'm just naturally nice to everyo…" he looked at Iwa, "Anyway, I totally couldn't read her…"

"Ah! So that was your reason! Someone you couldn't read appeared and you freaked out?! Anyway, just what was there for you to read in 5 minutes of conversation? Are you sure it's not just because she's from Shiratorizawa?"

"Do you honestly think I'm that childish?~" Oikawa whined.

….

"Why the silence?!" he yelled at his spiky-haired friend.

"I thought the silence spoke for itself", remarked Hajime sarcastically.

"Eh~… I guess there's nothing I can say or do to make you see me in a different light, uh?" said Tooru dramatically, "Well, either way, at least I don't think it was only because of her school…although it does help…" he whispered, "But I got to say, I was surprised when I saw a girl smiling and going in your direction; I thought «eh, Iwa-chan finally got a girlfriend and he didn't even tell me~»"

"I'm gonna kill you Shittykawa! Argh, enough for today, I'm leaving. I feel like I'm going to punch your nose in if I stay any longer. _Sayonara_ Crappykawa!" Hajime stormed out of the room, while Oikawa laughed (a genuine laugh).

" _Are_ , you're already leaving Hajime-kun?" you could hear Tooru's mother asking.

" _Hai_ , can't stand your son any longer today ma'am!"

"I…I see…Again?!"

"Again?" thought Tooru, "Even mother…just what does everyone think of me?!~"

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 2 - Re-meeting

The next day, Oikawa went for a run in the morning before practice and as to be expected, wherever he passed, girls would look at him with "aww".

While he was resting he couldn't help but notice a familiar face. Fujimoto Ayano, who he had met the day before, was running and just like him with the girls, guys were looking in her direction. It wasn't surprising really, even Tooru knew she was beautiful, be it in her school uniform or sports clothes. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing just any type of shoes; she had running shoes, shoes that one would wear if one belonged to the track club. But he didn't really have to look at her shoes to guess that, since the way she ran without looking tired at all gave her away. Being the attentive person he was, he figured this out in a matter of seconds.

The thing is, he was pissed when they met, but now, when he saw her dead serious amber colored eyes, he was mesmerized. Was she really the same person who smiled at him with the same smile he gives to everyone? Just as he was thinking this, Ayano noticed him and headed towards him.

"Hey, Oikawa-san!" she greeted him "Before you say anything, I'm very sorry for yesterday!" she said politely while bowing.

Oikawa was surprised by this "Eh…what do you mean, Ayano-chan?"

"Well, for messing with you right after we met! It's just that you were more interesting than I thought! I had heard about these two sides you have: the one you show to outsiders and the childish one you show to your friends and other close people. And just when you called me «Ayano-chan» and smiled (not honestly) I just couldn't help but do the same, I mean, provoking you with a smile of my own. For that, I'm sorry. This desire of mine of wanting to mess with people is called unpleasant by my friends but I really can't control it", she quickly explained herself with such honesty that Oikawa actually released a "pft" and started laughing, without realizing he wasn't hiding his true self. "AhAh, Ayano-chan, you're quite funny~"

"Eh…Eh?!" she blushed a bit "Now you're the one mocking me!"

"AhAh, not at all, I was just surprised. You realized that I was pissed. Apparently you are also quite sharp. But if you think I'm mocking you, then fine, consider it payback Ayano-chan~"

"…" she couldn't say anything. This side of him was far more interesting than she had expected.

Suddenly realizing the facial expression of embarrassment she wore, he couldn't help but blush too. «Eh~» he thought.

After a brief awkward silence, she spoke "So, I guess this is the real Oikawa Tooru? Far more entertaining if you ask me~", "So, once again…my name is Fujimoto Ayano, pleasure to meet you!" This made him feel kind of happy, as if his true self was being accepted by someone and so quickly "Very well, my name is Oikawa Tooru, pleasure to meet you too." He said while they shook hands. It seems she wasn't that bad after all; she was quite honest but had an interesting side too, and unlike other girls, she didn't seem so nervous and anxious to be acknowledged by him, but was herself (something he couldn't do with just anyone).

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**


	4. Chapter 3 - Clubs, Priorities & Jealousy

"So Ayano-chan, are you in a sports club? Track club, maybe?"

"Hum, yeah! I kind of like running and I'm pretty fast if I do say so myself!" she grinned.

"AhAh, is that so?! For how long have you been running? I mean, for a club?"

"Since last year of middle school, if I'm not mistaken" Oikawa wasn't sure, but for a moment he thought he had crossed a line he shouldn't have and it was related to why she only joined the track club in the 9th grade. It could have been for any reason, but she had a sad look in her eyes when she was asked that question. He could almost hear her thoughts «Please don't ask any further». If she was his opponent he would try really hard to find out why, so as to exploit her weakness, but she wasn't… Nevertheless, he was interested…

"On the other hand, I heard from Hajime-kun that you two have been playing volleyball since elementary school, right? You must really love it…" was there envy in her voice? After all, she did say she «liked» her club, not «love»…

"Yeah~ I guess that's why my ex-girlfriend dumped me, AhAh. I dedicated most of my time to my club"

"But you don't seem to regret that decision. You have your own priorities…Were you even showing her your true self, or was she just one of your «lucky» girl fans? AhAh~"

"You are too straightforward, Ayano-chan~ trying to piss me off?" said Tooru with an evil grin.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" she asked pretending to be shocked by his response.

"…Actually no, you were right. I guess I wasn't myself with her and I'm not devastated really…just bored…"

"AhAhAh you're awful…and terribly honest AhAhAh" she laughed while holding her stomach in a childish but cute way.

«A…Awful?» he thought «Well, I guess, but she doesn't seem to mind… And who's terribly honest?! That would be you Ayano-chan»

"Ah! Look at the time! I gotta go, I still have to change clothes before class…oh, would you look at that, Ushijima-kun is also running and he's headed back to school. I guess I'll run with him and see who gets there faster…it's always me though AhAh~" she smiled mischievously.

«Ushijima-kun?» he thought. She couldn't help but see the look in Oikawa's eyes when he heard the name of his rival and released a "pft", "AhAh, see you around Oikawa-kun!" she said her goodbyes and started running in her schoolmate's direction, who lowered his head to replace a «good morning» and when he noticed Oikawa, did the same to him.

As usual, Tooru put on his «smile» and waved at him yelling "Mornin' Ushiwaka-chan~" and then turned to his new friend "Bye bye, Ayano-chan~".

Were Ushiwaka and Ayano in the same class? How come she called him by his first name? Argh, that guy really annoyed Oikawa. Trying not to think of him, Tooru went back to running, headed towards his school; after all, morning practice was about to start and the captain couldn't be late~.

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**


	5. Chapter 4 - Reason for mocking

"So hey, Ushijima-kun, aren't you going to ask why I was with Oikawa?" Ayano started a conversation while both ran.

"Huh? I don't really care though", answered Ushijima with his usual face that showed no interest in mundane things.

"AhAh, always the concerned classmate you!" she said sarcastically "Well, then let me ask you something: what do you think of him?" she proceeded, now with a more serious tone.

He looked at her for a few seconds and then answered "As I've said many times, he's a good player with a great sense for volleyball. He's talented enough to bring out any spiker's full ability, whatever team he plays on. He should have come to Shiratorizawa."

"Hum~ then you respect him greatly… Have you thought why he didn't go to our school?"

"…" he didn't seem very interested, but she continued "Like you say, he's a great setter, but I doubt he would ever want to «serve» you; after all, he and Iwaizumi have always wanted to beat you, and that wouldn't be possible if Oikawa was on your team, now would it?!"

"In the end, he couldn't defeat me, so what was the point?"

"AhAhAh you're so straightforward!.. Of course there was a point: that made him improve greatly; his passion for the sport and you were most definitely what drove him to be the setter he is today." She explained "But you're right. He still couldn't beat you and Karasuno stole his last chance by beating Aoba Josai! But his junior high team still stole a set from you once, right?~" she mocked him which made Ushijima look slightly upset.

"…You still enjoy mocking everyone, I see"

"Not everyone, just you guys~" she grinned.

"You guys?!"

"Hum yeah, you and Oikawa AhAh. You are both very amusing, Ushiwaka-chan!~"

"Argh, please, it's annoying enough that Oikawa calls me that even after I told him many times not to, but now you too?" he wore a very tired look.

" _Gomen_ , I won't call you that, don't worry. I don't need another way to mess with you; simply forcing you to keep up with me while running without you realizing it, is satisfactory enough AhAhAh" she laughed and he suddenly noticed that in fact he was pushing himself to run at greater speed than he used to, which made Ayano laugh even harder.

"Oh well, don't force yourself anymore, go at your own pace! I'll see you in class then~" and she increased her pace as if she wasn't tired at all, leaving Ushijima behind.

On her way alone to school she was lost in her thoughts «You guys shouldn't worry much about me messing with you, since all that matters in the end is that you're serious about something you love and you don't have anything restraining you from playing volleyball. I'm sure part of the reason I mock you is just because I'm jealous. If only I could still…Argh, it doesn't matter now! I shouldn't think about these things!.. But in the end I am thinking about it! Gyaa, just think about something else Ayano! Something else…hum…Oh, right! There's a history test today! Gotta revise the material…»

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


	6. Chapter 5 - Trip to Tokyo?

Lunch break was still the same that day in Aoba Josai. A flock of girls tried giving their _bentos_ to Oikawa, who obviously couldn't eat it all, but also couldn't refuse, being the flirtatious guy he was. During practice, the hysteria was so bad that they had to close the gym for club outsiders. As always, this annoyed Tooru's teammates, leading Iwaizumi to throw a ball to his childhood friend's head, as usual. One would think it's already part of their routine!

"That's right, today I met Ayano-chan~ She seems to be very popular with the guys, seeing as they all turned their heads when she passed by~", Oikawa said when club practice ended.

"Huh? Yeah, she is. If I remember correctly, there was this one time when my brother told me that she received a lot of chocolates on Valentine, both from guys and girls. Apparently, she's popular with everyone also because of her club. Even though the track club is overshadowed by the volleyball one, it seems they have been to Nationals with her representing the school and winning a lot of medals."

"Eh~ really? Seems she's very capable"

"Well, I guess" Iwa shrugged "But why would you care?"

"Hum? I was just curious~", Tooru justified himself "Oh, and I also had a terrible meeting…Ushiwaka…" the setter wore a pissed face.

"Urgh, what did you do? Did you provoke him?"

"Just who do you think I am, Iwa-chan?! I smiled and waved like the good person I am~"

"…But hey, didn't you say yesterday that she pissed you off for some reason?!" remembered Hajime, while ditching the Ushiwaka subject.

"Hum? Did I?~ Well, now I find Ayano-chan amusing~" he answered with an innocent look.

"Eh…amusing?" Iwa got worried.

"Hai!~ Apparently she couldn't help but "mock" me…her words exactly"

"Mocking you…what?" the ace got more concerned.

"Which just makes me want to mess with her too~" proceeded Oikawa with a mischievous face, ignoring Iwa's preoccupied look.

«I've never seen him wanting to mess with someone with that look on his eyes, besides Kageyama that is…» thought Iwaizumi «What's wrong with these two?!» If there was a tiny Iwa inside his head it would look very anxious and have a very stupefied face, but the outer Iwaizumi could only wear his poker face.

"Jeez, and you say you don't behave like a kid", he sighed "Ah, that reminds me! It seems what her brother gave to mine was his digital camera and a letter saying Ayano's competition is next weekend and unfortunately he won't make it. As such, he asked my brother to take pictures in his stead, since he's going to Tokyo around that time…"

"…What a doting brother, huh?..." said Oikawa awkwardly.

*Awkward silence*

"Hum, anyway, for some reason my mother invited you to have dinner…you going, or should I «break her heart», like she says?"

"AhAh, you really make me feel wanted in your place, Iwa-chan", said Tooru sarcastically "But yeah, I'll go; that way I'll have an excuse not to babysit Takeru"

"Great" said Iwa not enthusiastically.

Two hours later, there they were at Hajime's house. Since it still wasn't dinner time, the two teenagers were playing some videogames and this time, Oikawa was the one winning most of them.

"Incredible! Depending on your mood, you're either good or awful at the same games. Just why are you so chipper today? Wait, on second thought, forget I asked", protested Iwaizumi.

"Hum?! I don't know, just feel happy, am I not allowed?"

"It's creepy, so I would rather you weren't"

"Well, I'm not gonna let you spoil…"started Oikawa, who was suddenly interrupted by Iwa's brother's voice "HAJIME!" They were both startled.

"What is it, _aniki_?" and as soon as he answered, the older brother barged in the room. No matter how many times Tooru saw him, he still couldn't get used to the fact that Iwaizumi was almost a copy of his brother.

"I just can't do it, lil' bro. That guy is insane!" he stopped when he noticed Oikawa "Oh, hey Tooru!"

" _Domo_!" smiled the visitor.

"You were saying?" said Iwa with no patience whatsoever.

"Right, Fujimoto's favour. Asking me to take pictures of a high school girl in her sportswear while she's running is just…weird. I'll look like a creep, a stalker! Not only that, but I don't have the time to attend silly high school sports events. I'm going to Tokyo to have fun and possibly get a girlfriend. I'm desperate here, lil' bro!" protested Iwa's brother really quickly and in a hysterical way.

"…Well, it would be kind of weird a grown up man taking pictures of a minor girl…but even so, he's your friend, won't you do him the favour? He can't attend his sister's last tournament after all."

"Let's be realistic here, would you freaking do it?"

"…"

"Thought so!"

"AhAh, you seem to be in a pinch, big brother", laughed Oikawa.

"I freaking am! I mean, he's my friend, but I just can´t do it! As such, I decided to ask my last resource. Hajime, you go! After all you know Ayano."

"Huh?! And just why would I do that?!" Iwa was getting upset.

And thus started a big "fight" between brothers, one yelling for the other to go and the latter constantly refusing, until Oikawa interrupted.

"Why don't you go, Iwa-chan?~"

"Huh?!" said Hajime almost blowing a fuse.

"Yeah, listen to your friend!" excitedly said the older brother.

"I mean, it wouldn't look as weird, you being a teenager and all. I'll also go, since I'm interested. We might as well learn something about track." He paused as soon as he saw how agreeable Hajime's brother was and then proceeded "Even so, we are just high scholars, so there's no way we can afford a trip to Tokyo. Since you're going anyway, you should take us there." Tooru smiled innocently.

"Sold!" yelled Iwa's brother. And then he realised what he had promised "Eh, you implying I should pay for you two?"

"Well, of course. It was your friend that asked you to do it, and because you couldn't comply, we are helping, obviously not for free" said Oikawa mischievously.

"Damn you kid…Hajime, just how can you still be friends with this manipulative and cunning guy?!"

"I ask myself the same…But hey, you rip what you sew, next time don't try to force me into your problems", he then turned to his friend "And you CrappyKawa, now that we both have to go to Tokyo because of you, even if it's for free, you'll be the one taking the pictures!"

"Eh~" complained Tooru "Though, it's fair."

"Boys, come down and have dinner or it will get cold!" Iwa's mom's voice could be heard.

"Well, shall we go then?" smiled the one who had just gained a free trip to Tokyo from his best friend's brother.

"*Sigh* I'm going bankrupt…" whispered the _aniki_ , while the three of them headed downstairs.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	7. Chapter 6 - Volleyball idol

That Sunday, Oikawa couldn't avoid babysitting Takeru and so he took his nephew to the park where they would meet the other kids that were on the team Toru was coaching. While waiting for his friend, Takeru suddenly noticed someone "hey, that's Yukine!"

"Who?" asked Oikawa not recognising the name.

"He's a classmate who really likes playing basketball, so we never talked much until the other day when he found out that I play volley and was super interested in it…so, turns out he's a cool guy!" answered Takeru enthusiastically while Toru thought how simple minded kids were. "HEY, Yukine!" shouted the young kid towards his new friend. The boy with dark brown hair and amber colored eyes saw him and ran in his direction.

"Osu, Takeru! Watcha' doin' here?"

"I'm meeting the other guys. We are gonna play volleyball!"

"Eh…" and that's when Yukine noticed the tall guy standing next to his classmate "Oikawa Toru! Aoba johsai's setter!" he screamed with a huge smile on his face as though he had just met a celebrity "How are you related to him, Takeru?!"

"Hum, he's my uncle…"

"Eh?! That's amazing", his eyes sparkled. Oikawa smiled and greeted the excited child "Domo, Yukine-kun."

"You know, I went to a lot of your games!"

"Are, Takeru told me you're more of a basketball fan~"

"Well, I am, but I became a volleyball fan thanks to my sister. She's the one who took me to a ton of games, not only yours, but Shiratorizawa's and Karasuno's too, although we still went to more of yours!" he explained quickly.

"Hum~ could your one-chan be my fan?~"

"Hai! She loves the way you play. She says you are really smart despite how you look and that is showed in your plays!" he quoted his sister proudly, not knowing he had just offended the great setter, who thought «Well I guess she's just a volleyball fan then…I don't know if I should feel good or bad about that statement…»

"Oh, there's my sister! She brought me here so I could play while she trains for her upcoming tournament "Hey, nee-chan!" a girl with dark red hair and amber eyes just like her younger brother turned in their direction and Oikawa thought while smirking «Of course…how am I not surprised?» Ayano walked towards them and greeted them "I see you've met my little brother, Oikawa-kun"

"Eh, you already know him nee-chan?! You move fast, huh?" Yukine pouted but smirked at the same time, kind of scaring her.

"I don't know what you mean by that brat, but yes, I already met him personally. He's a friend of Hajime, so it was probably going to happen someday" she smiled. "And you are?" she turned to Oikawa's nephew with a cordial smile, and the boy who was blushing for a while finally stuttered "Ta-Takeru!" which made Toru laugh (more like a "pft"). He then added "He's my nephew. I teach him and other kids volleyball"

"Oh, is that so? How generous of **you** ~" she said while emphasizing the "you", obviously mocking him.

"Hum~ Are you sure you want to mock your volleyball idol? The one you went to see so many of his games?~" grinned Oikawa. She wasn't sure what he meant until she remembered «Yukine, you blabbered mouth!» and she blushed immensely; even her ears turned red. Toru wasn't expecting such an honest and intense response and ended up blushing too.

"You guys are weird…" Yukine interrupted the silence and Takeru nodded in agreement.

"A-Anyway, I should go back to running! Yukine, what are you going to do?"

"Wanna play with us, Yukine?" invited Takeru.

"Sure!" and thus, they started practicing while the other kids still hadn't arrived, with Toru supervising them.

Eventually the other kids started to appear one by one, and Oikawa had his hands full, but he would still glance in Ayano's direction once in a while, unconsciously, and she would do the same. One time they both glanced at the same time which lead them to quickly turn their heads around embarrassed «What am I, a child?!» they both thought, not sure if they were embarrassed about turning their heads, or about the interest they showed for each other…

 **END OF CHAPTER 6**


	8. Chapter 7 - Injury

About half an hour later, Ayano took a break and decided do go and watch the kids practice, since her brother was amongst them. They were kind of clumsy, but could still play well for their age.

Without being able to avoid it, her focus started to be Oikawa, because even if he was simply coaching children, he's form was perfect as always and one couldn't help but feel drawn to him and just when she was about to get lost in her thoughts of envy, the ball went in her direction.

"Look out!" said one of the kids. It's not like the ball was going that fast, seeing as they didn't have much strength, so she was able to catch it just as the ball came close to hitting her face.

"I'm sorry, lady" one of them apologized.

"Lady? Do I look that old?!" she playfully asked, which made the kids blush.

"It's okay guys, she's my sister", Yukine said. " _Ne_ , nee-chan, why don't you play with us? We are missing one player with me participating…"

"Yukine, don't just decide things on your own since, like you said, you are not even a part of their team." She strictly said, just like an older sister would.

"Hum, it's okay really, unless you want to go back to running", gallantly intervened Toru.

"Eh, no…it's fine…" she said with hesitation.

" _Are_ , are you afraid to lose? Or could it be you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your idol?" he started mocking her, making her react just like he wanted her to (for some reason he enjoyed discovering all her reactions and mannerisms).

"Excuse me? Idol?! AhAh, you're more hilarious than I thought, Oikawa-kun! But very well, since you don't seem to want to continue playing without me, I might as well do you the favor of participating" she answered also messing with him, while the kids watched the whole spectacle and thought «And we are the children?»

She got up and threw the ball to Toru's hands and started stretching with a very composed face while thinking «Damn Yukine…because of him, Oikawa won't let go of the idol thing…»

And thus, with warming up complete, the game started with her and Toru on opposite sides of the court. And just as expected, he was going to serve first, but since he was playing with kids, he controlled his force. She was getting so into it that only when she received the ball did she remember why she was hesitant to play in the first place. As soon as the ball hit her right arm near the wrist, pain went from the tip of her fingers almost to the elbow «Seriously? Just a minor receive and it hurts this bad? Well, what was I expecting; sometimes it even hurts when I write for too long…»

Since she wasn't playing alone, the ball wouldn't go that often to her, also because the point of that game was to teach the kids, but every time she received the ball or slightly spiked it, it hurt. Only tossing was okay. Even if she tried to hide it, Oikawa noticed that something wasn't right and was about to stop the game to ask her if she was okay, when she received a "faint" with a dive.

«Stupid» she thought, already too late, since the mistake was already done. By putting her weight on her wrists while diving, she felt a lot of pain and couldn't help but release a slight scream, leading Oikawa to run in her direction, causing his team to lose the point.

"Ayano-chan, are you alright?" he asked with worry showing in his eyes.

"I'm fine", she lied "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Since it was obvious she wasn't alright, Toru followed her after a couple of minutes and just as he was reaching the toilets he heard her cry.

"Damn it…Why do I do this to myself?" she washed her face and came out of the bathroom with her eyes still red. She then saw him standing there and knowing he had already realised what had happened to her, she said "Well, so you won't have to ask, I'll explain quickly. I used to play volleyball, but due to a severe injury in my right wrist and arm I can't anymore, and it pains me not being able to do what I love. There. Now, I'm sorry, but I can't continue the game with my wrist like this and my mind too, so I'll go call my brother and go home. Thank you for taking care of him." She said all this so monotonously and with a poker face that it surprised him, not being able to say anything in return.

He just stood there watching her heading back to the gym and then leaving it with Yukine, and regretted having forced her to play. Of all the reactions he wanted from her, that wasn't one of them and it made him feel really bad.

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**


End file.
